The Day Penelope, Raj And Imran Surprised Captain Feathersword/Transcript
]] This is the transcript for The Day Penelope, Raj And Imran Surprised Captain Feathersword. Transcript Narrator: Adventure #4: The Day Penelope, Raj and Imran Surprised the Captain. It was Captain Feathersword's birthday, but he wasn't feeling very happy. Captain Feathersword: Today's my birthday, but Raj, Penelope and Imran seem to have forgotten. No one's wished me happy birthday. Argh. Narrator: Soon, Penelope came and knocked on Captain Feathersword's door. Captain Feathersword: Come in. Penelope: Captain, I've just come to tell you we've finished hoisting the main sail. You look sad, Captain Feathersword. Is something the matter? Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, Penny. It's nothing. Um, do you know what special day it is today? Penelope: Um... It's Tuesday, isn't it? Captain Feathersword: Oh, yes. Well, never mind. Narrator: Later, Raj and Imran visited the Captain. Raj: Captain, we've finished mopping the deck. Imran: You don't look too happy, Captain Feathersword. Why's so glum? Captain Feathersword: Oh, it's nothing, really. Uh, do you know what special day it is today? Raj: Uh... Tuesday? Imran: Um... First of April? Captain Feathersword: Oh, never mind. Never mind. Narrator: Raj and Imran left the Captain's cabin. Captain Feathersword sat in his table looking sadly at the port-hole. Captain Feathersword: Oh dear. No one's remembered me happy birthday. Argh. How depressing. Narrator: Later, Raj, Imran and Penelope met together on the deck. Penelope: Does Captain Feathersword know about the surprise birthday party we're having for him? Raj: (laughs nervously) No. He still thinks we've forgotten his birthday. (he and Penelope laugh.) Narrator: Those tricky pirates hadn't forgotten Captain Feathersword's birthday at all but were organizing a surprise birthday party for him. They were playing a trick on Captain (The song We're Playing A Trick On The Captain plays.) Pirates: We're playing a trick on the Captain he thinks we've forgotten his birthday. We're playing a trick on the Captain we're hiding the presents away. Penelope: (whispering) Let's put the presents over here. Raj: (whispering) Yeah, that's a great idea. Penelope: (whispering) Okay. Raj: (whispering) We'll never see them here. Penelope: (whispering) No. We're playing a trick on the Captain, he thinks we've forgotten his birthday. We're playing a trick on the Captain we're hiding the streamers away. Penelope: Let's put the streamers over here. Imran: No, over here. Penelope: Oh, okay. Let's see them there. Imran: Yeah. We'll never see them here. We're playing a trick on the Captain he thinks we've forgotten his birthday. We're playing a trick on the Captain don't give the trick away. Penelope: Now Raj, have you decorated the dining hall? Raj: Yes, Penny. I've hung balloons from the ceiling and put streamers everywhere. Penelope: Imran, is the birthday cake ready? Imran: Yes, Penny. I cooked Captain Feathersword's favorite, chocolate cake with extra chocolaty icing. Penelope: Well, I've wrapped the presents. We're all ready for the party. Raj: How will we get Captain Feathersword to come to the party without ruining the surprise? Penelope: Hmm. Oh! I know. Here's my plan. (whispering plan to Raj and Imran) Narrator: Penelope told Imran and Raj her plan. Later, Imran knocked on the door calling out. Imran: Captain Feathersword, come quickly! We need you! Captain Feathersword: Why would you need me? Can't you handle it? Imran: No, only you can make things right. Captain Feathersword: Oh, all right. Narrator: Captain Feathersword followed Imran down to the dining hall. Imran: Hurry, Captain. It's urgent. Narrator: When they reached the dining hall, the door was closed. Imran: Captain, go in first. Narrator: Captain Feathersword opened the door. The room was in darkness. Captain Feathersword: Ooh! It's dark in here. Argh. Narrator: Suddenly, the lights came on. Captain Feathersword looked around at the streamers and the balloons decorating the dining hall. On the table, was a big chocolate cake, his favorite. All the friendly pirates stood in front of Captain Feathersword wearing party hats. Raj, Penelope and Imran: SURPRISE! (applauding) Happy birthday. Happy birthday, Captain. Captain Feathersword: Thank you, everyone. This is the best birthday surprise I've ever had. Argh! Pirates: 'Have a Happy Birthday, Captain Have a Happy Birthday, Captain Have a Happy Birthday, Captain We didn't forget, we didn't forget, it's your birthday Imran: I cooked your favorite chocolate cake I popped it in the oven and watched it bake I cooked your favorite chocolate cake Pirates: We didn't forget, we didn't forget, it's your birthday Penelope: I hid all the presents I kept them a secret til today I hid all the presents away We didn't forget, we didn't forget It's your birthday today Imran: I pinned the streamers on the wall I blew up the balloons and hung them all I pinned the streamers on the wall Pirates: We didn't forget, we didn't forget, it's your birthday Captain Feathersword: Oh, it's the happiest birthday I've ever had I'm so jolly and so very glad, argh It's the happiest birthday I've ever had Pirates: We didn't forget, we didn't forget, it's your birthday Have a Happy Birthday, Captain Have a Happy Birthday, Captain Have a Happy Birthday, Captain We didn't forget Captain Feathersword: Oh, you didn't forget Pirates: It's your birthday today Category:Transcripts Category:1993 Category:Finished Transcripts